


推开世界的门

by neversaychai



Category: lbc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaychai/pseuds/neversaychai





	推开世界的门

plan一直觉得，他的人本身和这个世界并没有什么本质的关联。就像通常所说的，少了谁地球也会继续转动，少了他日夜会继续更迭。而他本人也无法找寻到生活的意义，或者说活着的本质。他总爱发着呆看着窗外的蓝天，那些由于波长过短而反射出的蓝以及那些水汽凝聚成的云到底有多好看，他不知道。

他出生在曼谷一个寻常人家家中，父母普通的不能再普通，有一个大两岁的姐姐。小的时候大家只当plan是一个很乖巧的孩子，懂事，且从不过多要求。直至长大才意识到，那并不是所谓的懂事，那是一种与生俱来的抗拒。抗拒着和所有人产生关联，抗拒着和世界存在某些关系。

他的学生生涯没有朋友，他对父母的争吵也好相爱也罢没有什么反应。他总是冷静的看待着这个世界。同时也被这个世界无情的隔绝着。对于他来说，世界上所有的事务都没有什么差异，连同着活下去所必须的食物，也只是机械的为了不知如何产生的生欲进行着。遇到好吃的东西就多吃两口，遇到不喜欢的东西就少吃两口，如果没有好吃的也并不会产生厌恶的情绪，如果都是好吃的，也并不会产生开心。

这样的plan到高中毕业他便不再继续念书。他不懂念书的意义，读大学，提早步入社会，这些平常人按部就班做着的事他不懂。他不懂得悲伤，不明白后悔，不知道爱，他甚至不知道如果马上就要离开这个世界会不会有遗憾。于是他背上背包，踏上旅程，寻找自己和这个世界的关联。

他花了三年踏过亚洲的宁静，走过北美的繁华，看过南非的生命，体会过大洋洲的海水。他用自己的双手擦过餐盘端过水杯调过酒。最后来到北欧，当他站在雪中，他知道这里不会有人关心他是何种肤色，何种面孔，更不会有人关心他为何而来。他的四周只有各种树木，赤松、云杉，满目所及皆纯白，他再也不用探寻与人的关系，他可以真正的开始思考他与这个世界的联系。

于是花光所有的积蓄，换了一套在白雪中独立的木屋，有着一个壁炉，交通工具是门外拖着车的两条阿拉斯加。他决定在此定居。在这一个一年只有冬季，人们冷漠但却互相尊重的国度里。

一年后当他习惯了白色的山，白色的雪，白雪覆盖的高大树木后他收到了姐姐结婚的喜帖。他准备行囊，越过半个地球，回到曼谷参加生命中唯一的姐姐的婚礼。姐姐的先生是一名牙医，和姐姐在校园相遇，如同一切美好爱情般简单纯粹。在整个婚礼中，面对喜极而泣的姐姐无法说出安慰话语而感到局促的plan拥抱了姐姐和自己的父母，与许久不见的亲戚一一招呼，认识了姐姐先生的弟弟mean。那个随着哥哥一同从北柳府来曼谷读大学的男生。mean生的白皙，如同雪地中那些拉着雪车的巨型麋鹿，透露着莫名其妙的欢乐以及对整个世界都充满着好奇的情绪。

plan本不会去看mean的，只是姐姐拜托plan在她与先生度蜜月的时候能和mean同住一个月，只由于父母也将一同前往蜜月地。plan无法拒绝姐姐，无法拒绝从小对他付出众多爱却得不到些许回应的家人们。于是婚礼当晚，plan领着mean回到自己家中。他甚至花了整整十分钟，光是用在推开这扇两年都未曾触碰的门。

plan家并么有多余的客房，父母的房间和姐姐的房间显然都不合适让mean居住，而客人是不应该被允许睡在客厅的。幸好plan的床够大。他让mean将行李放在自己的衣柜中，毕竟plan带回的衣物也只是为了短期居住而准备的，衣柜中有足够的储存空间。

两人洗完澡安静的躺在床上，中间隔着一个枕头的距离。关上灯，房间悄无声息，床上如同两具风干的没有灵魂的肉体。mean在左侧，plan在右侧。其实mean对plan很好奇，他对这个只在家人口中出现的如同薄雾般的男人有着一种自己也无法解释的接近欲。作为群居生物的人类如何远离人群独自生存，mean想亲眼见见，想亲耳听听。

只是此刻并非好时机，plan均匀的呼吸声正显示着他即将或者已经陷入沉睡。他并没有给mean任何可以交流或者深入的机会。plan保持着礼貌的良好距离，看似总能在你需要的时候看到他，你需要毛巾，他就会递给你毛巾，你需要牙刷，他也会准备好牙刷。但你永远无法靠近他。他会在你接过毛巾的瞬间转身离开，或者在你拿起牙刷时迅速抽开传递中的手。

plan到底是一个如何的人，mean太好奇了，好奇到他无法入睡。光是想到和plan在一张床上就让mean兴奋不已。这种兴奋终究酿成了mean的生理反应，mean竟勃起了。

mean不敢动，安静等待着冲动的平息。十分钟过去了，欲望只是愈演愈烈蓬勃而出。帮哥哥准备婚礼前前后后三个星期，每天都累到倒头就睡，年轻的身体囤积太多的欲望无处释放。mean认命般小心翼翼地爬起，避免打扰到右侧的plan，他准备前往厕所对着马桶解决。

当他摸黑走到床脚时，右边的灯光不合时宜地亮起，台灯在黑暗中将所有照的通透异常，无所遁形。包括mean那竖在平角裤中无法平息的火。

plan只记得姐姐临走前嘱咐的要照顾好mean，他甚至没有多想，也不必追究关于人际交往中关系的亲疏。他起身走向窘迫中的mean，并对mean说，我来帮你。

这不是一句疑问句，陈述句的语气让mean浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。mean不明白plan的意思，他觉得自己一定是哪里听错了。或者在夜晚不清醒的时候产生了某些恍惚。直到plan将左手附在mean的身上，那团火热的地方，他才切身感受到那个别人嘴里的，不与世界有着关联的plan有多么的特别。

plan的手法不比自己熟练多少，青涩也带着一些小心。但mean总觉得有一种别的情绪在心里升腾。他无法用言语描述那种带着羞涩却妄想更多的感受。一样都是男人的双手，plan的手带着比mean更粗糙的茧，那种不知从事何种工种带来的存在于食指与中指上的茧带来的特有的摩擦感。那是一种属于plan的频率，不过分快，也不会很慢。总是恰到好处的拂过每一个敏感点。mean已经分辨不出巨大的愉悦到底是生理带来的还是在心里上已经足以超越羞愧，只是在他试图望进plan眼里的时候，射了出来。

plan不紧不慢地拍开mean慌乱提起裤子的手，一言不发地抽过纸巾为mean整理。他想着也许mean才是姐姐需要的弟弟的样子。他开了厕所的灯，将纸巾丢弃，冲洗干净手，再次躺回床的右侧。这一切对于还愣在床脚的mean来说如同一场未醒的梦。

第二天从床上清醒的mean不知应该带着何种情绪面对plan，却在plan叫他吃早饭时明白plan根本不会因为深夜那一段小插曲而对他有何种改变。他有些庆幸，但同时心里也开始产生莫名的失落，他暂且称其为被别人无视的落寞感。

大四的mean不需要整天前往学校，他有大量的时间来寻找接下去需要从事的职业，他的工作，或是说他生活的方向。新闻传媒是他的专业，同时也利用闲暇时间接接平面模特的工作赚取数额不小的零用，但是真的问他想要做什么，他其实不知道。与其说mean不知道自己想要做什么，不如说mean什么都想做。他想要尝试这个世界上所有的一切，他的好奇心旺盛，经历充沛，也正在活力最十足的年纪。其实他也只是比plan小了一岁。

早餐是烤过的土司，煎过的培根及一个半熟的太阳蛋。plan根本没有问过mean就独自决定。可惜mean只吃全熟。电视机不合时宜的传来各种新闻，或许是为了缓解尴尬而作为背景的存在，当然是mean开的。对于plan来说，没有什么情况值得他的尴尬。

很遗憾，今早的新闻令全世界沮丧。那个距今八百多年历史的巴黎著名建筑发生火灾。火灾由修缮脚手架引起，蔓延至整个屋顶，塔楼坍塌，玫瑰玻璃烧毁。这个法国乃至欧洲重要的文化象征一夜间被大火带走。其实也并非付之一炬，收藏品，北面的玻璃，甚至屋顶上的十六座铜像都被保留完整。

对于plan而言这还真是一个无关痛痒的消息。他曾路过巴黎圣母院，于过门口驻足，被人群退散，却在大门的左侧预约到登顶的门票。他爬上屋顶，看过塔尖，最后也未曾踏入建筑。对于他人类广阔历史河流中存在的闪光点并不是永恒存在的，甚至连人类本身都并不一定可以永恒。

但餐桌对面的mean却神色凝重，甚至有些没有胃口摆弄起餐盘中已经化作尸骸的流质蛋黄。两人相顾无言。其实本也没有什么话题可聊。

不知是不是借由这个新闻而引发的连锁反应。mean并没有想要出门的打算，颓颓地瘫坐在沙发上，无聊地按着遥控器。这就意味着，plan必须问mean中午想吃什么。显然他已经看到最后也没被吃完的那一滩嫩黄。

plan从端盘子和递杯子干起，长久的独立生活使他拥有一些独特的技能，比如煮东西特别好吃。mean很意外自己是第一个夸奖plan手艺的人，转念想到根本没有朋友的plan确实也只能独自品尝这一份美味，简直有些暴殄天物。

并不感觉厨艺高超有什么特别的plan在mean第四次将美味大叫出口的时候抬头看了眼对面的他，嘴角挂着牛肉汤汁，左手拿着早上吃剩的土司，右手举着叉着牛尾的银质叉具，整个人散发一种名为兴奋的光彩。甚至嘴里不停碎碎念叨这一个月一定要胖了。

plan不知道此刻在心里升腾起的是何种情绪，是他从不曾体会过的一种名为充实的东西。

午饭过后运动是洗碗，根本没有给mean任何机会plan便收拾完一切。“需要帮忙吗？”mean看似有些傻的杵在洗手台的旁边。“帮我擦干。”plan便不再说多余的话。一时间只有沉默横在两人中间。

事实证明plan总能很好的把握他与别人间的距离。出门一定会戴口罩，走路一定会低头，买东西从不愿多说一句话。除了那晚，除了那一次对mean的逾矩。

好在mean其实有很多约，有很多朋友。除了那一整天，mean几乎每天都会出门，或者回学校准备毕业的论文，或者偶尔拍拍平面照，不得不说mean的身材还是毋庸置疑的，纯粹欣赏的角度plan想。mean也不常在家吃饭，他总有很多同学，很多朋友。偶尔他也会喝酒，一群年轻人消耗一些酒精换取一些快乐plan虽然不懂但也接受，毕竟mean从没有给他惹过什么乱子。

日子不紧不慢一天天的走，两个如同陌生的同居人在这近一个月中并没有变得熟识起来。只是刚好知道对方的一些小习惯。比如mean无法同时睁开眼睛和嘴。比如plan惯用绿色，这对一个没有什么喜好的人来说十分特别。只要等姐姐回来，plan就会走，回到皑皑白雪中。mean突然有了一些难过。一些他认为对观察物体得不出结论的愤怒。他知道自己的酒量，每次小心翼翼控制的很好的自己在想到plan时有一些失控。

有时候想法的产生可能只是源于内心真实的渴望，酒精也只是将渴望放大。mean此刻只想脱下plan穿戴整齐的疏离感，mean此刻只想看冷静自持的plan陷入别的情绪，开心也好，崩溃也好。拖着不稳的步伐在plan打开大门的那一刻全倾至对方的身上。并没有期待而来的愤怒，甚至连眉头都没有皱一下。失落，借着酒精，想要更多。

被拖去浴室前mean压在plan身上，床的中间，仿佛逾越了这么多天来左右间的那条分明的线。plan终于明白mean要的是什么，他其实并不十分抗拒，反正生理需要解决，只是他不爱和满身酒气的人一起。他终于展现出这些天来第一次的抗拒，他推开mean，让mean去洗澡。mean的勇气在被推开的那一刻消失殆尽，他沮丧，甚至有些想哭。

洗完澡的mean认命般的躺回左边，属于他的半张床，蜷缩着背对着plan。直到plan的手摸上他的身体，他僵硬，仿佛酒精开始重新上头。于是这次不管不顾，可以转身开启属于他的节奏的挞伐。准确的来说是plan给的勇气以及莫名的放任。在mean重重吻上plan的唇甚至由于太过激动啃破他的下唇时plan都不发一语。

说到底plan对mean是有兴趣的，对这一个每一天都拼命和这个世界发生某些关联的大男孩充满着一些从前不曾有过的好奇。这个好奇不断放大如同漩涡将plan吸入其中，放纵他踏破一直保持很好的舒适圈。他说不清第一天遇到mean时的反应究竟是被何驱动。他也道不明今晚任由mean在自己身上留有印记是出于何种目的。他长了22岁，仿佛人生陷入更深层次的迷茫，一直到mean撞进他的身体。

不知道是不是喝醉的原因，mean仿佛脱去善意的伪装，变成与某些动物类似的形态。plan想起他拜托一百米外邻居照看的那两条阿拉斯加犬。他魂游体外，他甚至开始思考万有引力，星系间的引力互相作用，那么人呢，和他互相作用的那个人是不是在这里。

没有回应，mean猩红着眼越发凶狠地顶弄，他想让plan哭，他想让plan哭着求他停下来。

plan在激烈的撞击中溃不成军，只能发出类似小动物般呜咽的声音。mean显然不想停下来。plan也没有让他停止，也许这是plan第一次，被别人撕开外包装，完完整整将内里拿在手掌，而夜还很长。

带着宿醉的头痛感再此醒来的mean发现plan依旧很好的坐在餐桌前，与前几个早晨别无二致。他想昨晚那些荒诞的画面也许是醉酒产生的幻觉。他想等哥哥和大嫂回来后plan就将回到生活的原轨，而他也将继续前进。他想，他不想。

和plan吃最后一顿晚餐时，mean不甘心地问plan要了一个电话，一个地址。他没有立场要plan留下。plan说，明年宋干节，如果你想，就来找我。随着飞机马达的轰鸣声mean已分不清这是plan真实说出口的话还只是他自己产生的臆想。

这一年中mean拼命工作，攒钱，攒假期，他不曾遗忘plan，他不敢联系plan，却也始终觉得那是一个邀约，他要去赴这场看不透的宴。他提前预约玻璃屋顶的房间。他想象着和plan一同望着银河，颇有些幕天席地的浪漫。他甚至想要在星空下吻着plan被空气冻得红红的鼻头，将自己挺入plan的身体，埋进plan的内里，感觉plan心脏的律动，倾听plan不愿喊出口的呢喃。但他知道这没有那么容易，他感到沮丧，却也仍旧不死心的预定了大床，一张。与plan房间中的一样。

来到这座雪白的城市，白天plan带他四处玩雪，一个在曼谷长大的孩子从没有见过这么多白雪，这么厚，这么深。晚上他们在玻璃房间内做爱，带着隐秘的难以言喻的羞耻与放纵。他们之间仿佛没有少过这一年来的任何一天。

没有人管明天，没有人管mean假期结束后该走，也没有人提带plan走。

当然他们也不全在这个房间中度过mean的假期。最后一周plan带着mean去了他的家。一栋在茫茫白雪中的木屋别墅。他们靠壁炉取暖，烧上完美风干的桦木。窗外的风雪无法吹散两人相拥在一起的温度。在这一周内mean和plan几乎足不出户，他们有着早已为过冬备好的食物，他们有着可以燃整整一个月的木材，他们有着十瓶不知好坏的红酒，他们甚至有着一条可以同时裹着两人的毛毯。这足以使他们在这个与世界交流少之又少的地方只拥有彼此的呼吸，心跳以及体温。

体温，plan想他是喜欢mean的体温的。以往他遇到不好吃的食物时他可以毫无声息的吞咽下去，当他看到不好看的风景时也可以若无其事地从一旁走过。但这一年中，他却越发害怕寒冷，他甚至开始产生怀疑为何会选择在这个一年中只有少数几日温暖的地方定居。他暂且找寻不到生命的意义，但他开始想要朝mean体温的方向靠近。

整整15天，宋干节的假期终于消耗殆尽。mean怀着不甘和原本就该想到结局的苦涩独自回到赫尔辛基。这个城市的机场如同整座城市一般冰冷。众多的来往旅客神色匆匆，或来此地，或经由此地转机，而他也终将离开。上飞机的那一刻mean想可能此生再也不会见到plan，他可能终其一生都在寻找找寻不到的生命的价值及意义所在，自己却也要终其一生用无法忘怀体会到的爱情本质。

45天后，plan卖了称为自己全部家当的木屋别墅，换来一张飞往曼谷的机票。或许他将永远找不到这个世界的本质，但他知道维系他和世界的还有一个mean。


End file.
